


Levi and Hange watercolour

by Lycheerambutan



Series: SNK Fanart [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Watercolour, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycheerambutan/pseuds/Lycheerambutan
Summary: Consider this my comeback into the Levihan / SNK Fandom





	Levi and Hange watercolour

The first things I draw with watercolour for ,2019 are none other than my fave couple. I love them so much. I have to draw more frequent and be better so I could paint them prettier.

Bonus.

A chubby chibi Levi.

 


End file.
